University of Liverpool
by NakashimaItoe
Summary: There are two friends, at one university. While Ciel was making his life perfect in front of his eyes, Sebastian has lived in video games. What's more, what if there's something, that horribly ruins their friendship and Sebastian's life? Yes, it's called love. This is not about romance and hapiness, this is about tears and unrequited love. Modern AU


**A/N:** Hi readers!

I introduce you to a new story, based on a **roleplay** story with my girlfriend (**Kei-En**). It's one of my three most favourite so I hope you will like it as well as I do! (At least the plot) I have so many feelings for this story.

I want to let you know, once again, that English is **not** my **native** **language** and that I've never been to England. I did my best to make the story look real, searching for information and paying attention to grammar, so I hope it's ok!

**Warnings:** Some **strong language**, **violence or sex scenes** could appear but nothing terrible, mostly in later chapters. So rather **M rated**. Also, **don't** expect them to be **in character**, they are completely different, it's just **AU and OOC**, I like to make people look at characters from completely different point of view, like, what if they were this way instead?

If you like this, please throw me some review or fav, so I know if you want me to continue! I have some on-going stories and I am sorry for not updating but either I don't have time, mood or I just don't feel like it's worth it.

Enjoy~

* * *

Smart, incredibly handsome, sexy, talented, popular. Ciel Phantomhive, a dream of every second person on high school. The rest were straight guys or they just didn't admit it yet. Let's say he had a gift, he was charming, irresistible and could play with people's feelings. You could say he was perfect but he really wasn't. He had flaws (for example being complete jerk in character) but nobody could see them over his great charisma. There was one person who knew them all, regardless, ignored them as well.

Sebastian Michaelis. Just an average, intelligent, geeky guy who could have a nice life if he hasn't swung completely wrong way.

Not to get nostalgic, let's skip the high school prologue and get to the presence. Summer holidays ended and here it came – the first semester of the university. Excellent grades, hard work, capable contacts, good behaviour; that's _not_ all you need. Add a lot of money and a scholarship and yes, _then_ you are over the hump. Sebastian got an amazing opportunity to study on one of the best universities in England – The University of Liverpool.

Room no. 40. He has already arrived to the dormitory to settle in the new accommodation – the place he is going to spend 4 years in. Sebastian came in the room, putting his heavy backpack and a bag on the floor as he looked around. Quite spacious, beige-brown coloured room had two windows with curtains, two beds with neat bedding, a wardrobe, a desk. It was a double room and Sebastian knew well who his room-mate is going to be, actually he himself arranged it. As he closed the door, he had to smile; his heart always goes crazy as he realizes he's going to see him again, already tonight.

He put his suitcase compactly next to the table and opening it, he pulled out the most important thing he has ever owned. His precious laptop. Pulling some cables behind the desk, plugging in, putting loud speakers onto it – it was already like home. Before sitting down, Sebastian checked his phone, just in case that Ciel maybe, just maybe happened to text him after those weeks. Vainly. Why would he, right? Hopefully he will just show up.

Putting glasses on, Sebastian sat to the laptop with intention to check web page of the university. Three hours later, not even realizing it, the student got stuck on the internet, watching new videos on Youtube. No need to mention that this device was his obsession.

* * *

"Hello there."

A half-sleeping man at dormitory's reception raised head as a smooth voice attracted his attention. He saw delightful boy in loose black vest and black jeans, charmingly winking at him.

"H-hi. I mean, welcome" the receptionist answers clumsily as he looked him over once more.

"How are ya?" The new student leaned on the reception desk and started playing with a plastic figure of some green superhero in tights. _That's gay_. He thought and then, not waiting for the response, he slid his identification card to him. "I am looking for my room."

The man typed something in his little computer and answered, putting a key on the desk "Room 40. Your roommate has already registered." Ignoring the pitiful smile of the man, student threw his black Adidas bag over shoulder and with small 'thanks' he proceeded to a lift.

When teen unlocked the door of room 40, he could already hear the familiar sound of typing. He left his bag near the door as he approached. That geek was wearing his headphones so he hasn't probably even registered his presence. The boy stood right behind him, glancing at screen where a video with cats was played. Classical. He leaned over him from behind and kissed his neck lightly. He felt as the body trembled under his hot breath and subsequently jerked in shock, the headphones falling down as Sebastian swiftly turned around.

He was here. And there it was again – Sebastian's body was overwhelmed with heat, his heart started beating on maximum speed. Their faces were only an inch distanced and Sebastian immediately examined every detail. The sweet, kissable, soft, slightly parted lips of his, which he wanted to kiss, claim and own, were the first thing he looked at. Right then, he shifted his gaze up, into his marvellous sapphire eyes. He smiled and immediately got up to hug his _friend._ "Ciel" he breathed "hi!"

" 'Sup sunshine" he provocatively replied and after short hug he turned around to see this 'palace'. He frowned above the ugly beige carpet, disgusting brown curtains and terrible bedding, but still went to lie on Sebastian's bed. He closed his eyes and few seconds later he decided not to listen when Sebastian dared to open his mouth and started jabbering some bullcrap about classes and schedule. He pulled his earphones out of his trendy jeans and played 'Short change hero' by The heavy.

"…so it was really weird. Of course the professor teaches both of them." Sebastian laughed a bit as he finished telling something that didn't even have anything in common with the thing he begun with. He knew his roommate was ignoring him from like half of the speech but…that didn't matter to him. He smiled because he missed him so much. "What are you doing?" He asked and took his glasses down after while of sitting and watching.

Ciel unwillingly pulled an earphone out of his ear and looked at him with bothered face. "Please, I am just ignoring your sorry ass, don't you see?"

Sebastian sighed and got up. He bent above his suitcase, tugging his black locks behind ear as it kept falling into his face while searching. Then stood up, pulling out a smaller package. This might get Ciel's attention, hopefully.

"Hey, Ciel?" He poked him "remember as you told me to get you an iPad before holidays? I know you wanted the blue one that was nowhere to buy - but I got it. You can take that as a gift from me to, uhm, attending university, that is." He said nervously, handing over the package. He was hoping he finally did something right for him, hoping he would be appreciated once, that he could make Ciel happy, somehow.

The boy looked at the Apple box his friend was holding. Sebastian looked frightened and full of expectations and it made Ciel smile, a bit sadly though. "Thanks mate, but my grandfather had the same idea." Breaking all Sebastian's effort, Ciel reached into his bag and pulled the same dark blue iPad, waving it in front of his eyes. The poor guy always fails to do something for Ciel to make him happy. Ciel then shoved it back into his bag, stretched his back before he got up again.

"Well, I guess I will check this place out." Taking a blue school jacket, he slid his keys in the back pocket and went to the door, calling the last sentence, "oh but thanks for the iPad, you can keep it!"

"Wait! Can I go with you?" Raven-haired asked and immediately followed him, "I also wanted to check this out."

"Ehm," he stopped in the door, thinking it through, "I don't think that's such a good idea, mate." He put hand up on Sebastian's shoulder and shook head so some of his ink locks fell into his face. "You stay here and study, that's what you do. Do your thing and I'll do mine, alright?" the bluenette raised his faultlessly shaped eyebrows.

"But we haven't seen each other over a month! Don't you want to spend few minutes together?" His roommate protested. He could have been offended, but he wasn't. He was simply used to this. "I don't even have materials to study yet. So yes, I am going with you." Sebastian Michaelis wasn't going to be refused that easily. (If he was, he would probably never been here at the first place.)

"Agh, alright, come here" he grabbed him in the end and dragged him to the lift. They returned to step floor and Ciel winked at the queer receptionist as they were passing by. As they walked out of the building, it was already getting dark. They walked into Liverpool's streets, talking some, looking around, getting to know the city a bit, for example looking for restaurants, coffee bars, clubs. Sebastian's biggest intention was to find where they have wi-fi connection so he walked with his phone in hand constantly. Not long time after, Ciel noticed couple of chicks standing by a certain building so he stopped on the way. He put on one of the irresistible smiles of his and walked up to these girls, leaving Sebastian on street like a dog.

"Hello ladies. I would like to ask you, is there any place around school campus, where a nice looking fellow as myself could find a shelter on a dull evening just like this one?" He winked at the tall brunette closer to him and waited until they stop giggling and actually answer.

"There is a club. It's where everyone who is _someone_ meet up. I can show you if-you-want." With a seductive tone she answered the charming lad and as Ciel nodded, she separated from others. He followed her with a smile on his face when suddenly half way across the street he realized he forgot something. He turned around, whistled and called, "Baaaasy!" on his friend, who was still waiting on his precious little spot, looking into his phone and desperately catching some wi-fi with more than one signal mark. He laughed as he saw the man quickly shoving the phone into his pocket and catching up with them.

"Where are we going?" The geek asked and noticed the brunette going with them, so he smiled at her politely "oh hi, I am Sebastian," he introduced himself shortly with an assumption they already did. Of course only Ciel knew it was nothing more than pretence. Sebastian was the guy who hated women, he hated when Ciel talked to them or winked at them. He wanted her to burn in hell and Ciel knew that very well.

"So, you go in this club often?" Ciel suddenly spoke up as he smiled and put hand around girl's waist. She was actually a little bit taller than him but that wasn't problem for him in slightest. His self-confidence was way too high for that.

"Well, from time to time. Me and my ex went there every week last year but I am not with him anymore. I am single now." She winked at him and walked a bit closer to him.

_That whore! _ Sebastian thought meanwhile. Anger mixed up within him as Ciel's hand touched waist of that beast. He was jealous, it hurt him. But by time, he has learned to ignore it as much as possible, this has happened countless times. However, there was a black aura glowing around him, only nobody actually cared, nobody saw him. He walked next to them wordlessly, doing like he's not there and observed surroundings, rather.

"Poor guy to miss out on someone like you!" With a fake, insincere comment the bluenette run fingers through his hair and looked up on dark sky before looking at her again, seeing her giggle quietly.

"I don't know. Do you think?" Her pretty head turned to meet boy's sight and her mouth with ton of pink lip-gloss curled into a smile once again.

"Sure thing." He assured her and they kept talking – actually flirting, the whole way into the club. After couple of minutes they came to the place. "You go first, babe. I will be right there." As soon as the girl disappeared in the door, the teen pulled a packet of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket. He turned around on Sebastian, throwing the lighter at him as he took one cigarette and put into his mouth. His friend came closer and with a click he ignited the cigarette for him. Then he took the packet and he also took one for himself and lighted.

"Didn't you stop with this?" Bluehead asked with slight smile, leaning on a railing before he breathed in the nicotine.

"I smoke only when I need it." He admitted. Truth was, he didn't smoke the whole holidays; it seemed like he only needs it when he's with Ciel. He makes him happy but sometimes, he makes him feel like shit. Okay, he always makes him feel like shit. Especially when flirting with others.

The place seemed rather busy. Few guys were standing near the entrance and couple of girls about 7 feet away. "This better be good." Ciel pronounced and throwing the cigarette on ground he walked inside the club. Sebastian stayed outside some more time, still thinking. He also valued money too much to throw half-finished cigarette away.

* * *

The unbelievably loud crowd was practically shouting down the music, people were dancing wild in the rhythm and heads turned to the entrance as Ciel Phantomhive walked in. As he was walking forward, running fingers through his hair, he recognized the deep voice of Tim McIlrath with song 'Satellite' playing from the DJ stand. Oh how he loved this. He loved music so loud you can't hear your own thoughts, he loved crowd so full you don't even know who you are dancing with, he loved sex with strangers in back rooms with knowledge of never seeing them again, he loved smell of alcohol, cigarettes and drugs all around. He fucking loved his life. As he approached the bar, a tall handsome motherfucker (not more handsome than Ciel himself) swung by with those cheap pick-up lines and all the bluenette could do, was laugh at that pathetic face.

"What are you drinking?" He spoke up with this Scottish accent, which was probably supposed to sound hot but to Ciel it sounded dull and boring as hell.

"Scotch." Ciel answered, realizing the ridiculous coincidence. The Scottish guy smiles, showing the row of snow white, totally bleached teeth.

"Can I join?" He asked then.

…

Meanwhile Sebastian was searching for Ciel in the crowd, bumping into several people. He already lost him. Forcing himself through the crowd for few minutes, he finally reached the bar and noticed his companion there. He sighed, knowing what he's about to go through following 4 years again. He almost hoped it would be fun, or things would actually change. How naive.

"_I don't know, can you?"_ Sebastian heard the faded voice of 'his' boy, who glanced at some tall man charmingly, putting down a glass of alcohol and watched the man getting all nervous and insecure.

Ciel then laughed, leaving that man's absurd company and came to his mate Bassy. He took his hand and pulled him into the dancing crowd.

Sebastian hated dancing. He knew he couldn't dance. He hated it and he hated this whole outrageous thing. Like alcohol, drunk people with high ego, the disrespect and indifference all around. Everyone cares only about who to fuck this night. He was sick of it. What he wanted right now, was to be back home, on his comfortable chair, under warm blanket, playing World of Warcraft with friends on TeamSpeak, with no worries. But even though Ciel did everything Sebastian so profoundly hated, he was willing to undergo it. For him only. This was Sebastian's reality after all. The thing he chose to do. He decided to suffer for this fucker.

He let himself be dragged to the deadly dance floor between all the intoxicated teens. If only he could enjoy this as they did. Ciel started dancing with the punk rock music and Sebastian had no choice than to join. Ciel was burning, shining and dazzling, he was simply superb and not only Sebastian watched his unique self. Couple of people around were watching, admiring the way he moves. But Sebastian watched every of his moves, every expression he made, he felt every fleeting touch; all of that made his mind burst with emotions, just how he adored him.

Not long time after, Ciel exchanged his dancing partner and Sebastian ended up at an abandoned table, checking his phone for a wi-fi connection. He always does. This never lasts long, Ciel's attention was too exclusive for Sebastian to have it.

Ciel stayed on the dance floor, grabbing waist of one of those girls, the prettiest, black-haired, rock-looking one. She ruffled her dark locks as she synchronously swung her hips into the sound of the music. "You want to go somewhere else?" she asked then, taking Ciel's hand and he nodded, "Sure thing, hun" he agreed and followed her out of the crowd.

The two of them reached dirty club bathrooms with 3 single cabins and two sinks. The girl pulled Ciel into one of the cabins, taking some blue pills out of her bag and offered him one. Without a single word of asking he took it and they both swallowed on dry. Then it went fast, the girl bent, leaning on the door, letting the handsome stranger fuck her. Clearly and simply. Not really classy, though, but what else could Ciel expect from the school skank who doesn't even have name, other than slut, whore, slag, tart and so on. That's what he was thinking about meanwhile, with no emotions nor feelings, he only wanted his satisfaction.

Fifteen minutes later he was sitting at the bar again, next to Bassy, his _loyal dog_, who offers him a drink he bought for him, smiling. Sebastian didn't ask him where he was, he didn't want to know. He knew that if he did, he would fall into this painful state of severe depression that would last until morning and he would go to school like a zombie, failing concentrating on his first day on the university, which would be shame.

"We should probably leave soon when there's school tomorrow," the raven-haired shouted through the loud music as he was trying to bring up painless topic. With a smile Ciel put down the glass of alcohol, leaned towards him and 'whispered' to his ear:

"Stop talking bullshit, Bassy." He made Sebastian shiver with words whispered and the hot breath reaching his skin. Maybe he didn't hear it over the sound of drums in the background but Ciel didn't really care. He just leaned his heavy head on the shoulder of his taller friend, laughing happily.

_Fucking, drinking and fucking again. Having my bro Bassy always carrying me home when I'm off. Yea, my life couldn't be better. I'm young, I'm smart, I'm beautiful, I'm free and I can do whatever I want._ Ciel thought, as Sebastian was stroking his back with worries, knowing that Ciel was getting drunk, knowing he can't spend whole night here, not today. He knew tomorrow is important and they can't oversleep otherwise they just won't make a good impression. But that was something Ciel absolutely didn't care about right now, he wanted to have fun. He rose, taking the last sip of the alcoholic beverage before he jumped off of the chair and headed back into the crowd before Sebastian could say anything. He just glanced back at him, seeing as he's leaning head in his hands desperately, _that pathetic loser._

…

By half past 11 Ciel was outside of the club with the chick from earlier. No, not the blonde from earlier that eye-fucked him over the whole place, not even the black-haired slut he fucked in bathroom, it was the one that led them here. Them. Ciel suddenly remembered. _Where is Bassy? _He looked around. _Oh whatever, he's probably on the toilet, jerking off with thought of me, as always. _He thought, when suddenly the girl took him and stuck her tongue into his throat, which he didn't really consider as very sexy but he didn't pull away, though. They were making out in front of the club for a few moments before Ciel pulled away and even though she tasted terrible, he smiled, with that delicious smile of his that makes people want to fuck him on spot. He then checked his iPhone and sighed. "Sorry babe, I have to go," he told her with the saddest expression he could make up and turned around to leave.

"Going anywhere?" A familiar voice suddenly sounded behind Ciel's back as his annoyed friend left the club with a phone in his hand, randomly going out to get some signal. "What if you told me before you go?!" He said angrily as he walked towards him.

"Oh, hiii," Ciel replied, as his friend joined him on the way. He just shortly explained himself and they walked the whole way to their dorm in silence.

…

Ciel fell down on his bed, exhausted, feeling his head spin, the pills with alcohol mixing up within him. But still he felt great. While his eyes were closed, he soon heard his dear obsessed friend clicking on his precious little keyboard again. "Bassy." He hummed, lifting his arms up.

Sebastian turned back to look, seeing that his roommate apparently didn't have enough fun. He just lifted his arms like he was God and everyone does as he waves. Like only because he calls his name, he does anything. But he does, and Ciel knew it. The geek left his laptop as he willingly got up and approached Ciel's bed. Now it was only them, no other drunk girls, no damn dudes, no one. The taller got on the bed, straddling the drunken male and leaned hands on the pillow beside his head, bending closer.

"Yes?" He whispered, his sight aiming directly into those blue eyes and then at his lips, the most seductive factors of his. Bassy licked his lips, painfully he craved to kiss them, nevertheless, not daring to move a finger. And Ciel smiled. He exactly knew what this motherfucker wanted and he exactly knew that he is simply not gonna give it to him. He rose, leaning towards his thrilled friend and closed his eyes as well as Bassy did. And that drove Sebastian crazy; being so close, smelling Ciel's cologne, his shampoo, the scent of his, although mixed with alcohol, which was disgusting but intoxicant at the same time, it was Ciel's smell. He breathed in deeply, missing it like oxygen, inhaling it to live, to survive. That boy's presence was what he needed and longed for, every minute of his life. As Ciel put hand on the back of his neck, his whole body shivered with excitement, with desire, with the nervousness he felt because of how much he loved him and he didn't want to screw up. But then again, he knew very well what will come. Sebastian's erotic fantasies about his scent were shattered right when Ciel leaned closer and whispered:

"Go to your own fucking bed, wanker!" He pushed him off of the bed, turning his back at him, closing eyes again, with no apparent expression in his face. Sebastian's body crashed hard against the stiff surface and he opened his eyes. "Missed this so much," he remarked half-sarcastically and crawled back to his own bed, grabbing the laptop on the way. He sighed as he sat on the bed, leaning on wall and took his headphones as he always does. It was half past midnight but he needed to calm himself down somehow. In the dark, in complete silence, he glanced at Ciel who has already fallen asleep as he was drunk as hell. Then Sebastian looked back at screen, resuming the launched 'World of Warcraft' game on lower ledge and decided to finish this to the next level. It's only a 50 000 XP after all…


End file.
